


ReStart

by Flan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gary è innamorato di Ash, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, ma ovviamente Ash non lo capisce
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: [Fic ambientata Post Lega di Kalos, serie XYZ]Non voleva dire a sua madre che aveva infranto una promessa, che non era diventato campione, che aveva perso per un soffio anche quella volta. Ce l’aveva messa tutta, era arrivato in finale ed era davvero a un passo dalla vittoria…Aveva potuto pregustare il trofeo tra le sue mani, la gloria durante la cerimonia, gli applausi.Finché tutto non era svanito in un soffio e si era ritrovato a salvare Kalos.





	ReStart

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al COW-T per la M2 "Cerimonia" per il team EVA LIRICA https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week1/
> 
> Premessa 1: non è betata, mi dispiace :(  
> Premessa 2: questa fic è partita come un'analisi dell'umore di Ash post lega di Kalos e della sua possibile delusione. Poi boh, c'è finito Gary e c'è finito un accennino ino ino di Palletshipping. Il finale è un enorme What If, come lo è tutta la paranoia di Ash del resto. Spero comunque che possa esser gradito, è più un flusso di pensieri/scambio di battute. Mi piacerebbe scrivere qualcosa su questa falsa riga e che continua questa one-shot. Staremo a vedere?

Tornare a casa questa volta non era stato facile.

Ash aveva passato l’intero viaggio a fissare il finestrino, mentre faceva ritorno a Biancavilla e dentro di sé provava una forte sensazione di vuoto. Lasciare Lem, Clem e Serena era stato altrettanto difficile. Ogni viaggio gli concedeva qualche nuovo amico, per poi portarselo via con la sua fine. Era un pattern, ci si stava quasi abituando, ma mai abbastanza.

Pikachu gli era stato accoccolato sulla spalla e lui lo aveva accarezzato, di tanto in tanto, sentendosi vagamente più sicuro.

Il piccolo pokémon era l’unico amico a rimanere sempre con lui: lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro e forse per questo era l’unico con cui non si faceva problemi a parlare liberamente, anche se non poteva rispondergli - o almeno, non con il suo linguaggio.

Avevano vissuto insieme ogni istante di quel viaggio, e ormai di anni ne erano passati tanti, dal loro burrascoso inizio.

 

Ash aprì la porta di casa e chiamò sua madre. Non c’era nessuno. Probabilmente doveva essere al laboratorio del professore.

Anziché andare là come avrebbe fatto normalmente, decise di appoggiare le chiavi sul tavolo e prendersi un bicchiere d’acqua, mentre le tapparelle abbassate delle finestre facevano filtrare le ultime luci del tramonto.

Non voleva dire a sua madre che aveva infranto una promessa, che non era diventato campione, che aveva perso per un soffio anche quella volta. Ce l’aveva messa tutta, era arrivato in finale ed era davvero a un passo dalla vittoria…

Aveva potuto pregustare il trofeo tra le sue mani, la gloria durante la cerimonia, gli applausi.

Finché tutto non era svanito in un soffio e si era ritrovato a salvare Kalos. 

Poteva ancora sentire il peso di Greninja sulla sua spalla e il dolore che aveva provato una volta caduto al suolo.   
Ash aveva ancora mille domande in proposito, troppi quesiti ai quali non riusciva a dare una risposta razionale. Forse se si fosse allenato di più Greninja sarebbe resistito, forse non sarebbe finita così. Magari un solo attacco avrebbe cambiato le cose.

Certo, aveva perso contro un allenatore fortissimo, ma non riusciva ancora a metabolizzarlo.

 

Era diventato bravo ad occultare i propri sentimenti: aveva sorriso per un sacco di tempo, aveva finto che in fondo non gli importasse troppo di aver perso, perché Alain era un ottimo allenatore e il suo Charizard davvero troppo forte per essere sconfitto.   
Però… però in fondo il nodo alla gola era lì e continuava a persistere, specialmente mentre osservava il trofeo della Lega Orange sulla mensola del salotto, esposto e pulito come se fosse la cosa più importante del mondo.   
Si morse il labbro inferiore; aveva affrontato sette leghe e ne aveva vinta soltanto una, alle altre si era avvicinato soltanto fino a poterle sfiorare, e quest’ultima quasi a poterne toccare il trofeo. Aveva camminato per miglia, incontrato persone straordinarie e avversari incredibili, tuttavia… tuttavia il suo sogno sembrava davvero ancora troppo lontano.

 

Si girò di scatto non appena la porta di casa si aprì, rivelando tre figure sull’ingresso.

“Ash!” esclamò una voce femminile, quella di sua madre.

“Ehi,” Ash la salutò timidamente e Delia si buttò tra le sue braccia.

“Ero al laboratorio del Professore. Perché non mi hai detto che saresti tornato? Oh bambino mio, sono così felice che tu sia qui!”

Ash si sporse un po’, staccandosi dalle braccia della madre, per guardare le altre due figure arrivate con lei. C’era il Professor Oak e… Gary. Non vedeva Gary da una vita e non sapeva se fosse quello il momento più opportuno per rivederlo. Parlavano tra di loro in disparte, come per non interrompere lui e sua madre. 

“Scusa è che… non ho avuto modo, pensavo di metterci più tempo,” improvvisò. 

Delia sorrise.

“Non importa, ora sei qui e sei il mio campione. Ho guardato tutte le gare, sei stato a dir poco bravissimo… sono fiera di te.”

Ash sforzò un sorriso.

Era fiera di lui. Perché lui però non riusciva comunque a sentirsi meglio?

“Non ho vinto la Lega…”

“Non importa, sei arrivato secondo ed hai combattuto così bene!”

“Per non parlare dello splendido lavoro che ha fatto la tua squadra, e Greninja…” il Professor Oak intervenne, avvicinandosi a Delia, seguito molto più timidamente da Gary che continuava a rimanersene in silenzio.

“Salve Professore. Ciao… Gary,” Ash si fece un poco avanti verso di loro e il più anziano sorrise.

“Un vero mistero quello di Greninja, ma affascinante. Devo dire che non ho mai visto niente del genere. Voi due sul campo sprigionate un’energia inaudita… sono ancora sorpreso, sai? Per quanto mi riguarda ho davvero pensato che quel Charizard cadesse a terra esausto da un momento all’altro.”

Ash sentì il cuore stringersi e lo stomaco ribellarsi a quell’affermazione, ma cercò di non far trapelare troppo le sue emozioni.

“Già, ma suppongo che ci voglia ancora un po’ di allenamento,” rispose, prendendo la sfera del suo Pokémon e guardandola.

Delia si avvicinò nuovamente a lui dopo aver preso Pikachu tra le braccia. 

“Anche lui è stato bravo.”

Sul viso di Ash si aprì un sorriso radioso, il più sincero di quella giornata.

“Pikachu è stato formidabile. È riuscito a sconfiggere Pokémon fortissimi e ha dato il massimo.”

A quel punto, Gary si fece un altro poco più avanti in modo di farsi notare. Il suo sguardo era meno dolce di quello degli altri due presenti nella stanza.

“Non ci vediamo da un sacco di tempo, Ash.”

Calò il silenzio.

“Già…”

“Nemmeno una lettera…” aggiunse, con voce più fredda possibile. Il suo sguardo, però, lo tradiva.

Ash non riuscì a ribattere subito, e notò l’occhiata fugace che il professor Oak e sua madre si scambiarono prima di lasciarli da soli. Scelta corretta o forse no? Ash non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Temeva quel confronto, temeva che Gary gli sbattesse in faccia la verità.

“Avresti potuto scrivermi almeno una volta, no? Avrei potuto aiutarti anche con Greninja, magari. Sai che sarebbe stato un piacere per me.”

“Gary è stato tutto così improvviso che non so nemmeno spiegarti come sia potuto succedere… tu non hai idea.”

“Hai ragione, non ce l’ho,” disse, incrociando le braccia. “Avrei voluto avercela, però. Avrei potuto aiutarti, darti dei consigli su come allenare al meglio Greninja…”

“Non è per questo che abbiamo perso,” sibilò Ash, chiudendosi progressivamente in se stesso.

“No? Vuoi forse dirmi che il grande Ash Ketchum ha perso per il caso?”

L’altro non rispose immediatamente. Rimase in silenzio e poi aprì la bocca, ma non uscì nessun suono se non un piccolo gemito di disappunto.

“Ecco.”

“Forse dovrei smettere.”

“Cosa?”   
“Forse dovrei rinunciare, gettare la spugna e non continuare. In fondo a cosa serve, quando continui a perdere nonostante… nonostante pensi di esser riuscito a raggiungere la cima?”

Gary si avvicinò a lui e con una serietà disarmante alzò la mano e gli diede un sonoro schiaffo.

Ash sbarrò gli occhi, toccandosi subito dopo il punto in cui era stato colpito.

“Sei impazzito?!” esclamò con disappunto.

“No, la vera domanda è dove hai lasciato l’Ash cocciuto e caparbio che ho conosciuto, perché questa copia moscia e arrendevole non mi piace nemmeno un po’.”   
“Oh, andiamo Gary, non ti sono mai piaciuto.”

Il ragazzo alzò il mento e fece un sorrisetto.

“Ed è qui che ti sbagli. Tu mi piaci e anche molto, ma non così.”

“Beh così com- aspetta! Cosa?” Ash si bloccò di nuovo, provando un tuffo al cuore. 

“Cosa?” Gary inclinò leggermente il capo.

“Io ti…”

“Tu mi piaci, sì. Pensavo fosse chiaro da un pezzo,” il ragazzo si portò le mani sui fianchi, accigliandosi.

Ash si sentì confuso da quell’affermazione. C’erano molti modi di piacere a qualcuno, poteva essere per amicizia o in senso romantico, ma la cosa certa era che Ash non aveva messo in conto nemmeno per un secondo di poter davvero star simpatico al suo acerrimo rivale, figuriamoci piacergli. Certo, avevano messo una pietra sopra la loro rivalità molti anni prima, ma non pensava che ormai i rapporti si fossero evoluti a tal punto. 

“Ash?” Gary gli sfiorò un braccio e la sua mano sembrò pesantissima e bollente sulla sua pelle. 

“Scusami è solo che non immaginavo, sai, di poter essere… tuo amico.”

Gary rise e la cosa, in qualche modo, irritò Ash. Non gli piaceva quando si prendevano gioco di lui.

“Sei sempre il solito. Imparerai mai a capire davvero?”

“Cosa c’è da capire? E comunque, anche se davvero ti… piaccio, non riesco a spiegarmi per quale motivo tu sia così irritato per la mia perdita.”   
“Non lo sai? Perché Ash, tu continui a reprimerti. Reprimi tutto. Sembra che tu sia il genere di persona che lascia fluire ogni emozione, sempre gentile e solare, ma la verità è che rinchiudi tutto dentro di te. Durante la cerimonia della premiazione sembrava quasi che tu fossi davvero felice per Alain. Ma dimmi, lo eri?”

Per un attimo Ash avrebbe voluto gridargli di sì, che ovviamente era felice per il suo avversario, ma la verità era che dentro di sé bruciava la sconfitta dall’esatto istante in cui Greninja era crollato sul terreno.   
Si morse il labbro inferiore e abbassò la visiera del cappellino.

“No.”

“Ecco. Io ti ho seguito per tutto il tempo. Guardavo i tuoi scontri e credimi se ti dico che c’eri quasi. Se lo potevo vedere io, sono sicuro che potevi farlo anche tu, perciò non dirmi che sei felice per Alain. Volevi vincere, potevi farlo, non è successo ed ora sei arrabbiato.”

Ash sorrise, amareggiato e cominciò a battere le mani, appoggiandosi al muro dietro di sé.

“Ebbene sì, complimenti Gary Oak, ottima analisi. E adesso? Adesso che abbiamo rimarcato tutto ciò? Sì, durante la cerimonia della premiazione sembravo felice, non potevo certo mettere il muso o andarmene, non credi? Sarebbe stato inopportuno. Alain è un bravo allenatore.”

“Lo è, ma…” Gary fece un passo verso di lui, “lo sei anche tu. E lui era aiutato dal Team Flare.”

“Non è proprio così.”

“Diciamo. Tuttavia, quella vittoria poteva essere tua…”

“Stai continuando a ripeterlo perché ti aspetti qualcosa, Gary? Non lo so, vuoi che sbotti per la rabbia o, boh, che cominci a piangere come il ragazzino che sono?”

L’altro fece le spallucce, rimanendo di fronte a lui con le braccia incrociate al petto.

“No, non è questo. E come ti ho detto, tengo molto a te Ash. Sono solo arrabbiato forse, perché avrei davvero voluto sentirti…”

“Non pensavo fossi il tipo a cui interessa tenersi sempre in contatto. So che Misty e Brock ci tengono particolarmente, ma…”

“Questo solo perché tu di me ricordi soltanto la nostra rivalità.”

Ash annuì.    
“Forse. Comunque, mi dispiace non averti considerato. Non volevo ferire i tuoi sentimenti, anche se devi perdonarmi, non ero nemmeno certo che tu li avessi fino a questo momento.”

Gary ghignò

“Oh, Ashy boy usa il sarcasmo,” ghignò, “mi piace anche questo. Sei cambiato davvero, dopotutto.”

“Sono sempre stato così, solo che tu non lo hai mai visto,” rispose, netto. Pikachu, che era scomparso con Delia, ricomparve nella stanza e cominciò a zampettare intorno al padrone. “Che succede Pikachu?” Ash abbassò lo sguardo e il Pokémon sembrava volerlo condurre altrove.

“Credo che sia pronta la cena o, almeno, che dovremmo raggiungere mia madre e il professore. Volevi dirmi qualcos’altro?” domandò, girandosi.

“No, credo di aver detto più o meno tutto,” Gary si mise le mani in tasca e strinse le labbra. Ash si chiese sinceramente se davvero il rivale gli avesse confessato ogni cosa e in cuor suo sapeva che non era così. Lo poteva vedere dal suo sguardo, ma andava bene così, non avrebbe potuto reggere ancora qualche genere di rimprovero da parte sua.

La verità era che Gary aveva fatto centro su tutta la linea: lo aveva aperto come un libro e ne aveva letto perfettamente le frasi, non si era mai sentito messo così a nudo e questa era una capacità straordinaria che sembrava appartenere soltanto a lui. Forse per questo, in parte, lo odiava. Sapeva trovare i suoi punti deboli e li sviscerava finché il vero sé non emergeva, facendo impallidire quella parte solare ed energica che Ash si sforzava con tanta ostinazione a far vedere ogni giorno. Voleva che fosse quella la sua vera maschera, non l’amarezza della sconfitta.

Delia aveva preparato una cena a dir poco abbondante per tutti e quattro, Ash gliene era grato; non importava la sua posizione alla Lega Pokémon, lei sarebbe stata sempre fiera di lui, a prescindere da tutto.

Sorrise di fronte al piatto caldo cucinato da sua madre e si lasciò guidare da quell’odore. In fondo perché non godersi un momento di pace? Magari poi avrebbe potuto cominciare a pensare che cosa fare, se riprendere a viaggiare oppure no. 

Avrebbe potuto fermarsi, godersi la vita a Biancavilla, cercare di capire cosa fare della sua vita.

Addentò un altro boccone.

“Voglio partire,” la voce di Gary ruppe il silenzio. “Potresti venire con me.”

Ash lo guardò incredulo. Quindi era questo che voleva dirgli.

“Cosa?”

“Potremmo viaggiare assieme. Voglio andare ad Alola, ci sono delle forme di Pokémon simili ad alcuni qua a Kanto, ma per qualche ragione sembrano essere diversi… vuoi venire con me?”

Tutto avrebbe pensato, tranne che l’unica persona che aveva mai ritenuto davvero come un rivale separato alla nascita, gli avrebbe chiesto di viaggiare insieme.

Ci pensò per qualche secondo e mentre il trofeo delle isole Orange troneggiava sulla mensola, Ash appoggiò il pugno sul tavolo. 

Diamine, che diavolo avrebbe dovuto dire?

“Ci sto.”

Gary sorrise e riprese a mangiare. 

Ash avrebbe dovuto ricominciare da lì. Tornare indietro con la mente alla cerimonia di chiusura della lega, inspirare profondamente, cancellare il proprio sorriso e ripromettersi di battere chiunque si fosse messo sul suo cammino. Gary glielo aveva fatto capire e aveva ragione; doveva ritrovare l’entusiasmo, quella forza d’animo che lo contraddistingueva. Doveva ringraziarlo e doveva riprovarci.

Sarebbe ripartito da lì, da un trofeo mancato per un soffio e dalla spinta del proprio miglior  _ nemico _ .

  
  
  
  



End file.
